Jaime Reyes (Earth-16)
Blue Beetle (real name Jaime Reyes) is a member of the Team. He was briefly an agent of the Reach when his scarab was rebooted by Green Beetle, but he was subsequently freed from control by Zatanna and Isis, assisted by Doctor Fate and the Team.http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Beetle Personality Blue Beetle seems to have a relaxed, mellow attitude when it comes to simple missions. His teammates find him odd because he appears to talk and argue with himself on many occasions, when it is actually the Blue Beetle Scarab interacting with him. He dislikes the Scarab's artificial intelligence, and is constantly at odds with it, and reacted favorably when Superboy called it an "inner demon". He disagrees with its suggestions on most occasions, as it finds lethal courses of action preferable to capture and restraint. After being released from Reach control, he and the Blue Beetle Scarab come to an understanding. Physical appearance Jaime Reyes is a teenage Hispanic male with light brown skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. He has a thin, but fit frame. He usually wears casual clothing: sweatshirts, t-shirts, and jeans. As Blue Beetle, he resembles an insect in a blue full-body suit, exactly like his namesake. He can extend two large wings behind his back and can transform his limbs into various tools and weapons. History Jaime Reyes lives in EL Paso, and attends Rio Grande High School. His best friend is Tye Longshadow. In July 2015, on the night that Ted Kord, the original "Blue Beetle", died in an explosion in Kord Industries, Jaime stumbled upon the Scarab, which bonded to his spine. He believes that it was created by Kord, but it is actually of Reach origin. Though he has never personally met Kord, he has been widely informed that his predecessor was a good man. Shortly after he began his career, he met (on separate occasions) Peacemaker, Guy Gardener, and Captain Atom, all of whom reported their findings to Nightwing. 2015 Nightwing and Wonder Girl approaced Jaime at his school about joining the Team. Though he at first hesitated, after going on a mission with them to stop the Collector of Worlds, he agreed to join the Team. 2016 Jaime investigated the disappearance of his best friend, Tye Longshadow. Jaime questioned his mother's boyfriend, Maurice, as well as Tye's grandfather- both of whom were considered threats by the Scarab. Though Jaime did discover that Maurice pirated and sold DVDs, something Jaime later turned him in for. After being attacked by Aqualad's gang, Impulse and Blue brought back an alien device as a souvenir. Nightwing was furious as the device was used to disable Cave security, allowing Aqualad's gang to infiltrate the mountain. Aqualad threatened to blow the Cave up, a threat that Scarab called a bluff. However, Jaime surrendered and was captured. He was unconcious when the bomb went up and blew up the Cave. When the Team came to rescue Jaime, Impulse, and Beast Boy, Jaime was forced to hold off "Black Beetle" while they escaped. An explosion sent Jaime flying out of the ship, allowing Lagoon Boy to catch him and make the Team's escape. Jaime told the Nightwing, Captain Atom, and Black Canary of the Reach apocalypse in Impulse's future that would be caused by himself. He said that he wanted the Scarab removed. When Atom and Bumblebee could not get the Scarab off, they told Jaime that it may never come off. Blue Beetle was part of the squad that found Green Beetle as they were running from Black Beetle. After the mission, Green Beetle told Jaime there was an alternate way to remove the Scarab. When Impulse noticed Green Beetle messing with Jaime's Scarab, Jaime reassured Impulse that they were silencing the Scarab. However, in reality, the Green Beetle was silencing Jaime. Blue Beetle helped to locate the four run aways from STAR Labs. He then defeated Red Volcano. After a victory on the Warworld, Blue Beetle betrayed his team and knocked out the whole Beta Squad, capturing them an putting them in a stasis cell. Blue Beetle became a hero of the world on the behalf of the Reach. After defeating the Toyman, he was ambushed by Batgirl and Impulse, who were a distraction for Zatanna and Rocket to trap him. Zatanna then cast a spell at an ancient Reach temple, which freed Green Beetle and Jaime from the control of their Scarabs. If anything, Jaime and his Scarab were now more connected as partners than before. Blue Beetle infiltrated the Light-Reach summit, hidden as an agent of the League of Shadows. Blue Beetle exclaimed that Savage continued to underestimate the Team, and the battle ended with the Team victorious, even capturing some enemies. When Blue Beetle infiltrated the Reach command room, Black Beetle overpowered Aqualad and destroyed Green Beetle's Scarab. When he attempted to destroy Jaime's Scarab, it fought back and destroyed Black Beetle's scarab instead. However, he discovered that Black Beetle had already set his plan to destroy Earth into motion. Blue Beetle briefed 39 other heroes of Earth on the MFDs that the Reach had set up. Blue Beetle and Impulse disabled their MFD, but after another scan, Jaime realized he missed a 21st MFD in the North Pole. He informed the Team, causing Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse to run to the North Pole. As the MFD was already in chrysalis mode, Kid Flash was forced to sacrifice himself to stop the device. Powers and abilities Jaime Reyes possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears. * Bilingualism: Jaime Reyes can speak English and Spanish, and mixes elements from both in his speech. Equipment Blue Beetle wears an alien Scarab , passed on by the previous Blue Beetle Ted Kord, that grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its artificial intelligence. * Construction: The suit is able to construct certain objects, such as staples and Reach-tech Eggs * Durability: The suit has protected Jaime from the deleterious effects of being stomped on—twice—by the Appellaxian Golem. The Scarab also calculated that it could possibly survive the bomb blast that destroyed Mount Justice. * Energy blasts: The suit can transform parts of the armor into a sonic cannon or plasma cannon. The suit can also transform the chest into a larger plasma cannon. * Flight: The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings; instead they stay in one place. The suit also has additional rocket boosters. * Holo-projection: The suit can generate holographic images. * Sensors: The suit has a variety of sensor systems. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings. The Scarab also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions. * Super strength: The suit grants Blue Beetle enhanced strength, allowing him to knock down powerhouses like Tuppence Terror and Superboy. * Technology interface: The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact and altering its functions. This extends to the abilty to link with other scarabs through tendrils, allowing attempts to reset or destroy the other scarab. This is not without risk, as such attempts can be resisted and even reversed. * Transformation: The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a sonic cannon, battering ram, staple gun, a lockpick, maces, drills, scythe blades, and a plasma cannon. * Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Krolotean and Reach languages, as well as Earth languages like Japanese. Weaknesses * New God technology: The Scarab has stated that it isn't compatible with technology from Apokolips or New Genesisis, being unable to even scan it. * Magic: When hit by Atlantean magic at close range, the armor could not maintain its structure. Background in other media * In the comics, Jaime Reyes is the third Blue Beetle, after Dan Garrett and Ted Kord. Where his predecessors were baffled by the Scarab that gave them their name, Jaime managed to unlock its powers and secrets. He also discovered it was alien, not magical as previously suspected. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a recurring character on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Original Article Category:Humans Category:Earth-16 Category:The Team Members Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters